A New Start (Rewrite)
by DeusVult4204
Summary: Courier Six ends up in Remnant and finds baby Ruby and takes care of her Rated M for violence
1. Well That's New

**The Mojave Wasteland, Fiend's territory, 7:25 pm**

Courier Six, a man with few enemies, because they were all dead. The ruler of New Vegas, Robert House's killer, Caesar's assassin, General Oliver's murderer.

I think you get the idea, you don't mess with the Courier,so either these Fiends didn't get the memo or they're just that stupid.

There were like 20, it wasn't enough, Six had fought worse, much worse, from the legendary deathclaw to the Monster of The East, Legate Lanius.

Six was currently picking them off one by one with the Survivalist's Rifle. 'Man I'm gonna need a drink after this'

One of them had a minigun. 'Where did he get that?' Didn't matter, as soon as he got a clear shot he put a bullet through his head.

One of them came running at him with a machete, but he soon recieved a katana to the face, the others took this oppurtunity to open fire on Six, who used the dead Fiend as a shield while drawing the seqouia and activating V.A.T.S, he targeted the remaining five's heads and took them out.

"Welp, another day another pile of corpses, since my work here is done I'm gonna head to the Sink for a drink and a nap"

Six materialized the Transportalponder, he was going to pull the trigger when another Fiend ran out with a laser rifle and fired at him, fortunately he was a horrible shot, unfortunately he hit the Transportalponder instead, causing it to explode.

When the smoke cleared Six was gone.

Six woke up looking at the moon,the broken moon 'Wait,what ?' he sat up quickly "The f*k happened to the moon ?"

He was in some sort of forest, a snowy, intact forest. "Where the h*l am I ?" He looked over to see the Transportalponder laying on the ground, sparking and broken.

"Oh s*t, no no no" he ran over and picked it up, he examined it, the circuitry was completely fried. 'I bet I could fix it with the right tools, I just need to find them'

Six looked at his Pip-Boy map.

 ** _"No Rob-Co Sattelites Detected, Signal Lost"_**

"What, that's not possible, is it?" he asked no one in particular "D*mn it, I'm flying blind here, wait, what was that?" Six heard a noise, it sounded like growling.

Six unslung the Survivalist's Rifle from his back, then something came out of the brush, it looked like a big, furry Deathclaw although it seemed more canine in nature, it was also covered in white,bone-like armor.

"Umm, good dog" Six said.

That seemed to tick it off, because it started running at him, Six fired the Survivalist's rifle but it didn't go through the armor.

He drew the Seqouia and put a round through it's head, this one went through, the thing fell down, then slowly started to evaporate afterwards 'Huh, that's weird'

'I better move before more of those show up, guess I'll head North.'

 **10 Minutes Later**

Six walked on for a while, until he heard more howling and like the genius he is he ran towards it.

What he found was a figure in white fighting a bunch of those wolf things in the middle of a large clearing, they looked like they were losing so he decided to lend a hand, ran in, drawing A Light Shining In The Darkness and opening fire.

The creatures's necks weren't armored so he unsheathed his katana and started chopping them up while still firing Light with his other hand.

He took them out then ran over to the figure, they were lying on the ground in a pool of blood, it was a woman, she was in bad shape, her legs were gone, one of her arms were gone, she was covered in scratches and blood, and half her face was gone.

"Ok, hold on ma'am I got you"

"N-no, forget m-me" she pointed over at something "Her name is Ruby, protect her, pl-please"

"Hey, hey hold on" It was too late, she died, Six sat there for a minute, then got up and walked where she pointed

There was a basket with a baby in it, wrapped in some piece of red fabric.

"Who would bring a baby out here?"

'I should bury that woman, but more of those things might show up, and I need to protect this baby.

"Ruby right?" he asked "Well come on Ruby let's go"

 **So first chapter of the rewrite,definetly better in my opinion, what do you all think?**


	2. A quick message

**Hey guys forgot to put this at the end of the first chapter, if you haven't read the orginal story and you're wondering about the courier's weapons and perks,just look at chapter 2 of my original story it's about that.**

 **Another thing, someone said that Six would assume he's in a different time at first instead of a different world and personally i find that ridiculous, If I came from an irradiated apocalypse into a world that isn't like that and has a broken moon, I would assume it was a different world first instead of time travel,Occam's Razor, the simpler answer is usually the right one.**

 **Also thinking the Grimm are robots? They don't resemble robots in any way, in his boots I would think they were mutants if anything.**

 **Other than that thanks for the criticism, some of your other advice was very helpful.**

 **Anyway, mini-rant over, probably gonna rewrite chapter 2 tomorrow.**


	3. Night In The Woods

**Unknown Location**

Six didn't have the slightest idea what he was going to do, he'd never taken care of a baby before, he'd never taken care of anything before, other than his enemies, but that was a different kind of "Taking care of" The shoot, stab, beat, or burn kind.

'What do I do if more of those things show up?' he couldn't fight them while he was carrying a baby, the gun might damage her ears and he would have trouble reloading.

'Maybe I could just run, I don't know how fast they are, they might catch me, but it could work' Six wasn't slow in the slightest, even with all the armor and weapons, he's outran a Deathclaw or two before, but he didn't know the terrain well, he could end up running off a cliff or something.

'This forest is amazing, I've never seen anything like it, I've seen snow before but never this much, and these trees are alive, they aren't burnt up' he thought to himself 'But where am I, it's how I imagine the world was before the bombs, but the moon is destroyed, so I can't be on Earth, can I ? But there are humans here, at least they look human.'

'I sound crazy, I can't tell anyone about this, I need a story to tell people, how about I got shot in the head and can't remember anything before that, it's technically true.'

Six heard growling, it was slowly getting closer and closer 'Oh s*it, well let's hope this works' Six took off full sprint, he ran as fast as he could.

He just kept running until he reached a cliff 'Well f*ck, what now' Normally Six would just jump and hope for the best, but he had this baby to look out for.

The creatures kept running at him, there were five of them, he activated his turbo implant and everything slowed down, he dove to the right and all but one of them went flying off the cliff, the last one came at him but he kicked it in the face and it fell off too 'Well that went better than expected'

Six noticed a town in the distance 'I could probably find help there, I just need to get down from this cliff, but how?'

It would be very hard to climb down with Ruby in his arms 'If I could figure out another way to carry her then maybe' he checked his inventory 'I could probably use these leather belts to fasten her to me to free my hands up to climb down'

He wrapped the belts around both of them and tightened them up, he made extra sure Ruby was secured properly then started to make his way down stopping occasionaly to make sure Ruby was okay.

Once he reached the bottom he removed the belts and cradled Ruby back in his arms again, then started to head towards the town.

 **20 Minutes Later**

Six made it to the town, it was a medium sized town, around the size of McCarran maybe bigger, it had a very rustic look to it, with several log cabins in the town.

He walked down the street, looking for a doctor's office or somthing of the sort, something that could help, Six noticed everyone looking at him, he must've been quite a sight, a heavily armed man in a duster and gas mask with red eyes, carrying a baby.

He noticed a woman walking up next to him, a beautiful woman with long black hair done up in a ponytail and green eyes, she had very light skin, she was wearing black denim jeans, black boots, and a green button up shirt.

"Hey pal, what're you doing?" she asked

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Six replied

"Oh right sorry, name's Alice Green, you?"

"Six"

"What kind of name is that?"

"Mine"

"Fair enough, I just noticed the baby and wondered why a baby was out in this cold, and thought you didn't look like the father type"

"I'm not, she isn't mine, I found her and her and what was probably her mom in the forest"

"Was?"

"She's dead"

"Oh, did the Grimm get her?"

"Afraid so" Six lied, he didn't know what a Grimm was, it was a safe enough bet that it's those black creatures.

"Those d*mn monsters, all they do is kill" she said.

'Huh, think I guessed right' he thought

"Where you gonna go?" Alice asked

"Don't know, I have no idea how to take care of a baby"

"I do, I could help you"

"Why?"

"Well I'm not going to sit around when a baby is out here in the cold, c'mon"

'Well I don't have much choice I guess, this baby needs help' Six followed her.

He followed her to her house "Come in" she said. They walked in, it was probably the nicest house he'd ever seen, no dirt or random stains anywhere, nice wooden floors with several dark green area rugs, a brown leather couch, the walls were painted a shamrock green, and it had a small kitchen and dining room.

"Nice house"

"Thanks" She walked into the kitchen "Well I don't have any baby food but I can probably make something up, you can have a seat on the couch over there, oh but please take off that coat so you don't get any dirt on the couch"

'She's too nice, I don't trust her' but he still obliged and sat Ruby down then took off his coat and helmet and hung them on the coat rack by the door, he went ahead and took off his boots and gloves too. Now he was only wearing the pants and armor pieces under the duster.

He propped the Survialist's rifle and his katana up against the wall, then removed all his holsters and hung them up too, he kept Blood-nap in the sheathe on his hip though.

There was a mirror on the wall, he looked in it his hair and beard had gotten somewhat long 'I need a haircut and shave, was gonna have the Auto-doc do it, but then this happened'

He picked Ruby back up and sat down on the couch when Alice walked over "Ok here, I mashed up some carrots, should do for now"

"Ok, thanks"

"You want me to feed her?" Alice asked

"Uhh yeah sure" Six said as he handed Ruby to her

"So, Six where were you heading to before you found her?"

"I was just kind of wandering honestly, I'm a bit of a drifter"

"You were just wandering through Atlas in the middle of winter?"

"Yep"

"Where are you from?"

"Not sure, can't really remember"

"You can't remember?"

"Yeah, two bullets to the head kinda does that to you"

"You got shot in the head!?"

"Twice"

"Why?"

"I was delivering a package, these guys jumped me, shot me, and buried me in a shallow grave"

"Then what happened?"

"Some guy dug me up and took me to the doctor, I woke up a few days later, tracked down the guy that shot me and shot him, I've just been wandering ever since"

"What're you going to do now, with this baby"

"Don't know, can't just keep wandering, not with a baby to take care of"

"Maybe you could stay here for a little while, until you figure something out"

 **[Lady Killer]** "Sounds good beautiful" Six said with a wink.

"Oh a charmer huh?" Alice asked

"What can I say?" Six replied

 **So for what Six looks like his hair and beard are like Cap's in Infinity War just dark brown instead, he has brown eyes, and a few minor scars on his face, including two bullet scars on the right side of his forehead**


	4. Same Old Problems

**The Next Morning**

Six walked out into the street, he learned from Alice that the town was called Aurora.

Alice said she would take care of Ruby while he took a look around, maybe he could find a job somewhere.

Six saw a bar 'Huh, good place to start as any.'

He noticed a sign on the door that read ' **NO FAUNUS ALLOWED'** in big black letters. 'The h*ll's a faunus?' he wondered as he walked inside.

It was nice looking bar, small, but nice, there was only a few people inside, like five or six, the jukebox was playing some country song, the bartender was an older bald guy with a long black beard.

'Wait I don't have any money, I doubt they use bottle caps here, what about the legion money? That should be worth something.'

Six walked over to the bartender. "What do you need?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Information" Six replied.

"You gotta buy somethin' to get that." he said.

"Alright, Whiskey, neat, will this work?" Six layed down a few Denarius.

The bartender picked one up and looked at it. "This real silver?" he asked

"Yep." Six replied

"Ok sure, that'll work." he said and poured the drink.

Six took his helmet off. "Thanks, now how about that info?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything important I should know about this area?"

"Well this is a small town, not a lot happens here, but I heard a group of bandits set up camp a few miles away, could be trouble."

About that time some guy walked into the bar, and this guy looked like the definition of a thug, an eye patch on his left eye, a bandana wrapped around his head, makeshift armor made of metal and leather, a few scars on his face, and a sword on his right hip. He walked over to the bar.

"Hey bartender get me a beer." he said.

"Money first." The bartender replied.

"How about on the house or me and my friends burn this town to the ground."

"So you're a bandit then?" Six asked.

"None of your d*mn business, who the h*ll are you?" he replied.

"Name's Six"

"That's the stupidest name I've ever heard."

"Oh yeah what's yours?

"None of your f*cking business"

"Well nice to meet you Mr. F*cking business, how's your day going?"

"Oh wow you're really funny aren't you?"

"I like to think so yes." Six said

"Well, funny guy, we'll see how funny you are when we burn this f*cking tow-" he didn't get to finish before Six slammed his head into the counter.

[ **Intimidating Presence]** "Listen here you little s*it, if you bring your little group of p*ssies to this town, the last thing you see will be me ripping your own intestines out and strangling you with them, and don't worry, I'll stand on your right side so you can actually see it, so how about you leave this town with your tail between your legs and tell them to back off, got it?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, now run along will you." Six let him go and he took off out the door.

"You think that was a good idea, letting him go?" the bartender asked.

"Probably not, but I've dealt with their type before, they're pathetic."

"Well if they show up, you better keep your word."

"I will, thanks for the drink" Six said while walking out."

 **Alice's house**

Six walked into Alice's place, she was feeding Ruby again. "Hey, how was your little walk?" she asked.

"Interesting." he replied.

"Did you do something?" she asked accusingly.

"What? No, I just had a nice drink and may or may not have p*ssed off a group of bandits."

"What!?"

"Umm yeah, but don't worry, it's fine."

"How is that f*cking fine!?" she asked.

"Hey language, there's a baby in the room." Six said.

"A baby that's gonna be dead when those bandits destroy the town!"

"I've fought worse then those losers."

"Hold the d*mn baby, I'm going to get my weapons ready" she said.

"You have weapons?"

Alice walked back in with a box, she opened it up and pulled out two one handed scythes with what looked like gun barrels on them.

"I call them the Grassblades, they're dual scythes that turn into shotguns ( **Think Reaper from Overwatch's shotguns)**

"Interesting design, but you better stay and protect Ruby."

"Ok, you have a point, I'll stay here, you go fight." she said as she sat her weapons down and took Ruby back.

"I'm gonna go keep a look out for them." Six said.

"Good luck." Alice said.

"Thanks."

 **City Gate**

Six stood there and waited, he hummed a song to himself.

Some black-haired guy with red eyes walked up to him.

"Hey I heard about the bandits, need some help?" he asked.

"I don't want to put anyone in danger." Six replied.

"Don't worry I can fight." said as he pulled out some kind of sword.

"Name's Qrow, Qrow Branwen." he said.

"Six." Six replied.

"That's a weird name."

"So I've been told."

'I might need something with a higher fire rate.' he thought as he materialized an assault carbine.

"How did you do that?" Qrow asked.

"Science, that's how." Six replied.

"That didn't really answer my question."

"Cool, I don't care." Six said.

"I like you." Qrow said.

 **5 Minutes Later**

"This is soooo boring." Six said.

"You had to say it didn't you?" Qrow asked as he pointed to the large group of people coming out of the forest, there was at least thirty of them, the cyclops from the bar was in front.

"Ok yeah that one's on me." Six said.

'Of course the leader is up front, they always have to talk s*it, don't they?' Six thought.

"Wow, just two guys? This will be easy." cyclops said.

"Look buddy, just leave." Six said.

"No way, we're gonna kill you, then we're gonna kill every man, woman, and child in this town then burn it to the ground, we may have some fun with the women first though." him and his pals all laughed at that.

"Well now you're gonna have to crawl away." Six said.

"Yeah, you're gonna regret coming here." Qrow said.

"Enough of this s*it, time to d-" he never finished his sentence before he took a bullet to the face. But it didn't kill him. 'The f*ck? He should be dead!'

The bandits opened fire, Six dove to the ground, Qrow started deflecting them with his sword, Six opened fire with his assault carbine, it tore right through some of them, but others took more shots, the bullets seemed to stop against them 'What is going on?'

Qrow started to attack with his sword, which turned out to also be a gun, just like Alice's weapons, it sounded like a shotgun.

Six ran out of ammo, the leader, who managed to survive, charged at him with his sword, Six drew his katana and blocked the attack, they started to trade blows, each blocking the other's, but Six was stronger, and faster. 'Thank you cybernetics.'

Six broke cyclops' guard and chopped his head off in one swift movement.

"He killed Kenny, you Bastard!" one of the remaining six bandits yelled, they started to run into the forest, Six reloaded his carbine and started to shoot at them, he took most of them down but a few got away.

Qrow walked over to him. "You're pretty good." he said.

"Thanks, you too." Six said.

People started to walk out of their houses, some of them cheered when they saw the dead bandits, others just went back inside.

"Hey I have a question." Qrow said.

"Shoot." Six replied

"Have you seen a baby around here?" He asked.

"She wrapped in a red piece of fabric?" Six asked.

"You have?"

"Yeah, I found her in the forest and brought her here, a friend of mine is taking care of her."

"I need to see her." Qrow said "I'm her uncle."

"Alright, C'mon." Six lead him to Alice's house.

 **Alice's House**

Six and Qrow walked into Alice's house.

"Six, you're okay!" Alice ran up and hugged him.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine."

"Who's this?" she pointed at Qrow.

"This is Qrow, Ruby's uncle."

"Oh, I'll go get her."

"Thanks."

She walked back in with Ruby. "Here." she handed her to Six.

"How did you find her?" Qrow asked.

"I was walking in the forest and found her and her mother, her mom was barely alive but she told me Ruby's name and said to protect her." Six said.

Qrow looked like he was on the verge of tears, but he kept himself composed.

"I'm guessing you want to take her back?" Six asked.

"I want to, but I can't, it's too cold out there for her."

"So?" Six asked.

"You seem like a good guy, I want you to keep her for now, protect her, please." Qrow said.

"I will, I promise." Six said.

"If anything happens to her, I'll kill you."

"If that happens, I'll let you kill me." Six replied.

"I'll hold you to that." Qrow said, him and Six shook hands, then Qrow left.

"That went well." Alice said.

"Yeah."

"So I guess I'm going to be staying here for a while." Six said.

"Guess so." Alice said.

 **So I'm probably gonna do a timeskip next chapter, not sure how big of one though, and also since someone asked the main reason I made the story M is because of possible intense violence, I guess T would be fine but I'm lazy and it's not a big deal so whatever.**


	5. Parenting 101

**1 Year Later**

Six had taken care of Ruby for around a year now, and him and Alice had started dating, still he hated staying in one place, sure he got to go out and kill Grimm or bandits from time to time, but it wasn't the same.

Qrow visited from time to time, him and Six had become drinking buddies, they actually had quite a bit in common.

Six was currently holding Ruby while Alice got dinner ready, he never thought he'd end up like this, taking care of a baby.

Little Ruby looked at him with her silver eyes, Six did his research, apparently those with silver eyes were great warriors, some could kill Grimm by looking at them, Six was kind of jealous. 'I wish I could do that, that's bada*s.'

He'd also researched Aura, Dust, and Faunus, he could actually get away with lying about where he's from now.

He hadn't unlocked his Aura yet though, but he'd gone his whole life without it, he'd manage.

"Hey babe, dinner's ready." Alice said.

"Oh, ok." Six said as he got up and walked over to the dinner table, he put Ruby in her playpen. "Stay here kiddo." He said.

"Thanks." Six said to Alice. He sat down and started eating, Alice was by far the greatest cook he'd ever met, then again she was the only one he'd met that wasn't from the irradiated garbage pile that is the Wasteland.

"So what did you do today?" Alice asked.

"Oh you know the usual, fought some Grimm, almost died, it was fun." Six said sarcastically.

"Sounds like it." Alice said.

"How about you?" Six asked.

"Nothing really, I tried to get Ruby to say momma." She replied.

Six laughed at that. "She's not our kid you know that right?" He said.

"I know, I've just dreamed about having a kid for a while." She said.

"I've never really thought about it." Six said.

"You've never thought about being a dad?" She asked.

"I probably have a few kids out there somewhere." Six said, then immediately regretted it. "I mean umm, I love you." He said.

Alice glared at him. "How many women?" She asked very seriously.

Six choked on his drink. "What?"

"How many?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know!?"

"Sorry I have a small case of brain damage, I can't remember okay, just a lot!" he exclaimed loudly.

"A lot!?" Alice asked.

"Yes!"

"How much is a lot!?"

"A lot! Just a lot!"

The yelling made Ruby cry "Oh great now Ruby's crying, good job!" Alice said.

"You were yelling too!" Six exclaimed.

"Hang on Ruby, momma's coming." Alice said as she walked and picked up Ruby.

"She still isn't your's." Six said.

"I would say the same to you but I don't know if that's true on not, maybe we should do a DNA test." Alice said madly.

"Look I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry women can't resist me."

"Oh wow, what a heartfelt apology." She said sarcastically.

"D*mnit I'm an idiot." Six said.

"No really, I'd have never guessed." Alice said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Listen Alice, I've been with a lot of women, but I didn't love any of them like I love you okay. Because I am in love with you, Alice Green, you are the most beautiful, nicest woman I've ever met, and if Ruby was our daughter, I'd be proud of that." Six said with what may have been the most emotion he'd ever shown.

"Aww, Six, that's so sweet, okay I forgive you, now come here you big idiot." Alice went over and kissed Six.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Alice replied.

"M-Momma." Ruby said.

"Oh my gosh, she said it!" Alice exclaimed. "Yes, momma, that's me."

Six smiled over how happy Alice was. "Hey you earned it." He said.

"Yeah I'm pretty great" She said.

"Yes you are." Six said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, maybe we could teach her to say daddy next." Alice said.

"Really?" Six asked surprised.

"Sure."

 **2 Months Later**

"C'mon Ruby, come to daddy." Six was trying to get Ruby to walk to him.

"No Ruby, come to mommy." Alice said.

"Alice are you seriously trying to make her choose?" Six asked.

"What!? No, it doesn't matter who she picks first, but it should totally be me." Alice said.

"I saved her life!" Six said.

"She'd have starved to death if it weren't for me!" Alice exclaimed.

While they were arguing Ruby walked over to Six's riot gear helmet, which was sitting next to the couch, instead, she hugged it, while giggling.

"She picked my helmet over me!? That piece of s*it!"

"Six!"

"The helmet, not her!"

Six walked over to Ruby and picked up her and his helmet "Hey this is just a helmet, ok, a helmet that is covered in dirt and who knows what else." Six said.

"I can't believe she picked an inanimate object over me." Alice said.

"In her defense, it's a pretty cool looking inanimate object, I mean I love you." Six said.

"Do you just say that when I'm mad?" Alice asked.

"Umm, maybe.".

They both started laughing.

"But seriously, it may be bad that she established a connection to a piece of headwear." Alice said.

"Yeah that's true." Six said.

 **5** **Years Later**

Six was sitting cleaning his weapons. "Hey daddy what are you doing?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Just cleaning my weapons sweetie, no big deal." Six replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well if my weapons aren't clean, then they won't work as well, they're more likely to jam or break." He said.

"Oh, ok." Ruby said.

Six heard a knock on the door, he went and answered it. It was Qrow.

"Hey Qrow, what's up?" Six asked.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby ran up and hugged Qrow's leg.

"Hey Ruby." Qrow said. "Six I need to talk to you."

"Well come in." Six said.

Qrow walked in and they both took a seat on the couch. "Ruby how about you go play with your toys or something."

"Ok daddy." Ruby ran off somewhere else.

"So what's going on?" Six asked.

"My boss wants to speak to you." Qrow said.

"What about?"

"He's heard quite a bit about you, that you're an amazing fighter, that you have to ability to pull any weapon out of thin air." Qrow said.

"And?" Six asked

"And he'd like to speak with you about a job."

"What kind of job? The shooting people kind? The delivery kind?" Six asked.

"The teaching kind."

Six burst into a fit of laughter. "Haha, good one, that's really funny." He said.

"I'm serious." Qrow said.

"Oh, well in that case, no." Six said.

"Six-"

"It's not happening, Qrow."

"Would you just go talk to him at least?"

"Hmm let me think about it, no."

"Maybe you should go Six." Alice said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Why?" Six asked.

"It could be a good thing for us, instead of just living here forever." She said.

"What would I be teaching?" Six asked Qrow.

"Don't know, I'd assume some kind of combat teacher considering your experience." Qrow said.

"Where would this be at?" Six asked.

"Vale, at Beacon Academy." Qrow replied.

"That's pretty far away." Six said.

"Yeah, you'd probably have to take Alice and Ruby with you." Qrow said.

"That's a dangerous trip for Ruby."

"I know, but my boss really needs to speak to you."

"Alice you sure about this?" Six asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Ok, alright Qrow we'll go."

"Ok good, now the nearest town with an airship is about 15 miles from here, from there we can fly to Vale." Qrow said.

"Well ok, we need to pack, it'll take a few minutes." Six said.

"Alright." Qrow said.

 **5 Minutes Later**

'Alright Ruby, ready to go?" Six asked.

"Yep" Ruby said, she had on a red jacket and beanie.

"Okay let's go."

Alice walked out with her weapons sheathed on her belt.

"Okay I'm ready to go too." She said.

Six put on his helmet and grabbed his weapons.

"Okay Qrow let's get moving." He said.

"Right." Qrow said.

Alice picked up Ruby and they headed out the door.


	6. Welcome To Beacon

**Vale,** **Beacon Academy**

Six, Qrow, Alice, and Ruby had just gotten off the airship at Beacon Academy, both Six and Ruby were utterly amazed, the school was massive.

"Holy s*itballs!" Six said.

"Language!" Alice said as she elbowed Six in the arm.

"What, I said balls." Six replied. "Okay Qrow where's this boss of your's?"

"Up there." Qrow pointed at the huge clocktower.

"Oh, of course."

They started walking, everyone was looking at Six. 'Do I really look that weird, is it because I'm not super colorful, maybe they need to lose some color, they look stupid, blue hair, seriously? What a loser.'

"Babe are you silently judging everyone again?" Alice asked.

"What? No." Six replied.

They got on an elevator up too Qrow's bosses' office. "Six just be yourself ok?." Alice said.

"Right."

The elevator opened into a big room filled with gears and stuff, in the middle was a desk with a grey-haired man in a black suit sitting at it.

"You must be Six?" He asked.

"Yeah and you are?" Six replied.

"I am professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy."

"Cool." Six said. "Nice to meet you or whatever, this is Alice and the little girl is Ruby."

"Nice to meet you all, now if you would please have a seat." He pointed to three seats.

"Sure." Six, Qrow and Alice sat down, Alice held Ruby on her lap. Six removed his helmet.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to ask you some questions." Ozpin said.

"Yeah ok." Six said uncaringly.

"First of all where are you from?"

"Don't remember, got shot in the head."

"You were shot?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep."

"Why didn't your Aura protect you?" He asked.

"Don't have one, never got around to it I guess." Six replied.

"I see, now I've heard you can pull weapons out of thin air, I assumed it was your Semblance, but you don't have an Aura, so how do you do it?" He asked.

"This hunk of metal on my arm." Six said casually as he pointed to his Pip-Boy.

"Interesting, please explain."

"It converts objects into digital matter and stores them inside, then when I need them it re-materializes them." He explainedm

"That's quite impressive, where did you get such a device?" Ozpin asked

"It was a gift from the doctor who patched me up, don't know where he got it from." He lied, he knew exactly where the doc got it from, but telling them that would involve explaining Vault-Tec and the war, and he wasn't doing that.

"I see." Ozpin said.

"If you're thinking about taking it so you can examine it, that's not happening, it's got a biometric lock, only I can remove it." Six said.

"Understood." Ozpin said.

"Good."

"Now do you have any teaching experience teaching?" Ozpin asked.

"Well I taught Ruby to walk, no wait Alice did that, no I have no experience teaching." Six replied.

"I see, now what are your specialties?"

"Umm let's see, I'm good with guns, hand-to-hand, melee weapons, fixing things, computers, I'm pretty good with medicine, explosives, and I have some survival experience, you know camping, cooking, stuff like that." Six said.

"Well someone to teach students how to maintain their weapons could be helpful, or a survival teacher, maybe some kind of combat teacher." Ozpin said.

"Now what do you offer in return for working here?" Six asked.

"Well good pay for starters, much better than mercenary work."

"Yes but do I get to kill stuff on a daily basis?"

"Well no."

"And you lost me."

"Six, take this seriously." Alice said.

"I am."

"No you aren't."

"I am completely serious."

"Do you need time to think?" Ozpin asked.

"Hold on, I need to ask my boss." Six said. "What do you think kiddo, should I take the job?" He asked Ruby.

"I think you should daddy, I bet they have no idea how to do anything, you need to teach them."

"I've taught you so well, Alice what do you think?" He asked.

"She has a point, you'd make a good teacher other than you being a complete idiot, plus it's a lot safer." Alice said.

"Well there it is, okay I'll do it." Six said.

"Alright, the next semester doesn't start for a few weeks, so you have time to settle in, maybe find an apartment or something, learn your way around the city." Ozpin said.

"Sounds good, well ladies let's go." Six said.

"I will need you to fill out some paper work." Ozpin said.

"I'll do it later." Six said as he and Alice and Ruby got in the elevator.

The elevator left. "Qrow are you sure about him?" Ozpin asked.

"Nope, but he's taken care of Ruby so far, speaking of which you think I should tell Tai they're here?" Qrow asked.

"I'm not sure how he will react, but he deserves to know." Ozpin said.

"You're right, I'll talk to him."


	7. Quick message

**I know you might be wondering where the new chapter is, it might be a while though, I've been working on a new story and I've kind of had writers block, plus I just got the new spiderman game so. But don't worry I haven't forgot about it.**

 **Well that's all for know.**


	8. Reunions

**Three Days Later Vale, 2:00pm**

Six, Alice, and Ruby had found a nice apartment for a decent price, Six paid with the money he'd made over the years doing mercenary work.

It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and one bathroom.

Six was sitting with Ruby, teaching her more about weapons, Alice didn't approve, but she should learn how to take care of weapons, he'd wait a few more years to teach her how to fight though.

"Okay so this one fires nine millimeter rounds." He said showing her Maria. "They're weaker rounds but they get the job done."

Ruby just sat there looking curiously at him.

"Now this one's much stronger." He showed her A Light Shining In Darkness. "It fires 45. ACP rounds, much stronger, but slower and louder than a 9mm." He explained.

"She doesn't need to know this yet, she's six." Alice said.

"And she's extremely smart for her age, plus weapons are important." Six explained.

"You're a bad influence." Alice said.

"Probably." Six said. H _e_ got a call from Qrow, we walked outside and answered it.

"Hey man." Six said.

"Hey, listen I told Ruby's real dad you were in Vale." Qrow said.

"And?" Six asked.

"He wants to see her, he and Ruby's half sister live on an island called Patch, off the coast of Vale." Qrow said.

"You think he'll try to fight me?" Six asked.

"I told him to keep calm, and I'll be there too." Qrow replied.

"Good because if he tries to he'll regret it." Six said.

"Yeah I warned him how much of a bada*s you are don't worry." Qrow said.

"Listen, I don't think I can give her up after this long, and Alice would be heartbroken." Six said.

"I know, maybe we can work something out." Qrow said.

"Okay, I'll go." Six said.

"Alright, meet me at the docks." Qrow said.

"Got it, see you." Six said, then hung up.

 **Vale Docks, 30 Minutes Later**

Six and the girls made it to the docks, he told Alice everything, but not Ruby.

Qrow was standing there. "You ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Six replied.

They got on a boat to Patch.

 **45 Minutes Later**

They landed in Patch and made it to the house.

Qrow knocked on the door, a blonde man answered it.

He looked at Ruby, and froze up for a minute. He regained his composure. "Come in." He said.

They all walked in, it was a nice house, Six noticed a little blonde girl with purple eyes.

"Yang honey this is Ruby, how about you too go play together, the grown-ups need to talk." The blonde guy said.

"I'll watch them." Alice said. "C'mon Ruby." She said as the three left the room.

"My name's Taiyang Xiao Long." He introduced himself.

"Six, just Six." Six said.

"So what happened, I heard the story from Qrow, but I want it from you." Tai said.

"I was walking through the forest and I found her and her mother, her mom told me her name was Ruby and told me to protect her, I met Alice, that woman, and she helped me take care of her, she honestly does most of it, I just keep them both safe." Six said.

"Qrow says you've done a good job, and he says you're a good guy, now I usually don't get along with him, but he loves these girls, so I trust him." Tai said.

"But I still don't like you raising her without her even knowing who I am."

"Well it isn't the same, but you can be an uncle, maybe she can come visit that little girl you have." Six said.

"Since she probably sees you two as parents that's probably the best I'm going to get, so alright." Tai said. They both shook hands.

They went and got the three girls.

"Ruby this is your uncle Tai." Six said.

"And Yang this is your uncle Six." Tai said.

"Your name is Six?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I know it's weird name, but it's mine." Six said.

"Cool." Yang said. "I like your coat."

"Thank you." Six said.

"So is she your wife?" Yang asked, pointing at Alice.

"Well we haven't really thought about that yet." Alice said, red-faced.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind it." Six said.

"I wouldn't either." Alice said.

Everyone started laughing at how awkward everything was.


	9. First Day

So before we start yes I know the last chapter was super short and boring, but I just couldn't think of a good conclusion to that situation so I just wanted to getpast it as soon as possible.

 **Beacon Academy, A Few Weeks Later** **, 6:00am**

Today was Six's day at Beacon, and his first day as a teacher, the students had already gone through initiation, classes started today.

He was wearing a new outfit, Alice said he needed something more formal looking, he had on blue jeans, a brown leather belt, a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, brown cowboy boots, a brown cowboy hat, the Courier Duster, and for protection a bullet proof vest. Alice had also cut his hair and trimmed his beard to make him look more "Professional" as she put it.

He just had Maria, A Light Shining In Darkness, the Ranger Sequoia, Blood-Nap, and his katana on him right now, he didn't have his rifle on his back.

He had assessed the school's defenses, pathetic, some cameras that's all, he'd seen raider camps with better defenses, they needed a security team, more cameras, alarm systems, maybe some AA weaponry considering the best way to attack would be from the air.

Then there was the giant target that was the CCT tower, it was basically asking to get blown up.

Six walked through the hallways of Beacon, it was early, the lights were still dimmed and the students were likely asleep.

He came in early to get his classroom set up, speaking of which he reached the door, it was classroom number six, Six scoffed at that. "Okay that's not clever that's just dumb." Six said annoyed.

He walked in and turned on the lights, the room had his desk in the back, a chalkboard, a medium sized circle he assumed was for sparring practice, and several rows of seats.

Six would be the advanced combat teacher, he hadn't planned anything, he never did, he always made things up as he went along, and it worked, 85 percent of the time.

He made it to his desk, he hung his hat and duster on the coat rack next to his desk, propped his katana up against the desk and sat down.

He put a framed photo of Alice and Ruby on the right side of the desk, and an empty drinking glass next to it that he put some pencils in.

He checked the radio on his Pip-Boy. He regretted that, one station was something called rap, which just sounded like someone talking really fast, one was apparently country, although he didn't hear a single guitar in the whole song.

He found a station for that metal stuff Alice listens to, he had no clue how, it was loud and full of anger, it just hurt his ears, worse than that vault under the Fort exploding around him.

"That was crazy." He reminisced about it, he wasn't sure why he blew the vault up, to obey Caesar? Not likely. To spite House? Probably.

Whatever, he didn't need those Securitrons anyway, the others were more than enough, especially after the upgrade. "Wonder how the Mojave is doing without me, how are my friends doing, they were my friends right?" Six wondered.

"Eh no point thinking about it, I can't go back, I have people that need me here, and I told Raul what to do if I died or went missing." Six said to himself.

Six gave up on the radio, there wasn't anything good on.

Six heard a knock at the door, then a large man with a dumb looking moustashe walked in.

"Good morning, I heard about our new teacher and decided to meet him myself, I'm Peter Port." The man said.

"Six, just Six." Six replied.

"Interesting name." Port said. "Ozpin says you are a skilled fighter."

"I don't like to brag, but yeah." Six said.

"So what do you think of Beacon so far?" Port asked.

"Needs better defenses."

"Like what?" Port asked.

"An actual security team, more cameras, and alarms for starters." Six replied.

"This is a Hunter academy, we don't need a security team, we have several great warriors." Port boasted.

"You have a few teachers and a bunch of students, not really an elite fighting force." Six said.

"Why would someone attack Beacon?" Port asked.

"Hmm let me think, why would someone attack a poorly defended facility that trains warriors, thus cutting of the kingdoms' supply of said warriors, why would anyone do such a thing?" Six said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're a very pessimistic person aren't you?" Port asked.

"Keeps me alive." Six replied.

"How can you ever be happy if you see the bad in everything?" Port asked.

"I'm very happy when everything goes wrong and I get to say I told you so." Six replied.

"Fair enough, well I should be going." Port said as he walked out.

'People in this world are too oblivious to what's happening in the shadows, it's going to cost them.' Six thought.

He checked the time, it was around 8:30, the students should arrive soon, Six wasn't ready, at all.

The students started to file into the classroom.

He waited until all 20 or so students were in their seats before starting.

"Alright everyone's here so let's get started my name is Six, yes I know it's a weird name don't rub it in." Six said.

"I'll get it out of the way and tell you I don't care who you are and I have never taught before, but I feel as though it is my job to teach you what the real world is really like and how you can survive in it." Six said.

"The real world is cruel, merciless, and brutal. The real world doesn't care who you are. The real world will not pull it's punches, it will not hold back, it will not give you a timeout. It will push you down, step on you, and kill you, unless you know how to push back." Six said.

"But I thought we were in a time of peace." Some girl in pink said.

"First lesson, peace is a myth, it is a lie that parents tell their kids to keep them calm. There is no peace, only war. Because someone always has something someone else wants, someone always hates someone else because they're different from them, someone always wants someone else dead." Six said, pacing back in forth.

"Now in order to survive you have to do one thing, whatever it takes, when fighting someone in the real world honor goes out the window, morals are important, but you can't help people if you're dead." Six elaborated.

"So do whatever, throw dirt in their eyes, pull their hair, step on their feet, make them play by your rules, don't show off, just get the job done." Everyone listened intently.

"So I will be teaching you a few things in this class, some of these things are, hand-to-hand combat, improvised warfare, firearms and melee combat, and most importantly, to look at the world like I do, like a survivor does." Six said.

"Now, any questions?" Six asked the class.

"What if we don't have a gun?" One kid asked.

"Get one, if you don't have a melee weapon get one of those, you need to be able to effectively fight both up close and at a distance." Six answered. "Anyone else? No? Ok then lets get started on hand-to-hand." Six said.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Six had the students practice hand-to-hand combat with each other. Some had potential, others looked like they'd never thrown a punch in their life.

Six was going to have a handful teaching them.

The bell rung. "Well guess that's all for today see you tomorrow." Six said.

All the students left the classroom, Six felt his stomach rumble. "Well let's see if the food here is any count." Six said as he went to the cafeteria.

 **Beacon Cafeteria**

Six got his food and sat at an empty table away from anyone.

Six had to admit the food was pretty good, not as good as anything Alice makes but better then anything in the Wasteland.

Once he was done he went back to his classroom and did a bunch of stupid paperwork then went home, Ozpin offered him a room at the school, but he would rather stay with his family.

 **Six's apartment**

Six walked into the apartment and hung up his coat and hat, then took off his vest and boots and sat them down.

"Hey babe." Alice said, she was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey." Six said.

"How was your day?" Alice asked.

"Decent, the students weren't bad, had to do some paperwork though, that was. boring." Six said, sitting down next to Alice "Where's Ruby?" He asked.

"Visiting Yang and Tai." Alice replied as she sat her book down. "Which means we have some alone time." She said, sliding closer to Six.

"Oh yeah?" Six asked.

"Yeah." Alice replied, climbing on top of Six.

 **The Lucky 38**

"Where the h*ll is he!?" Cass yelled.

"I do not know." Yes-Man replied as happily as usual.

"You useless pile of scrap!" Cass yelled.

Raul, Cass, Boone, Arcade, Veronica and Ed-E were gathered in the Lucky 38.

"Calm down amigo, it's not the machine's fault." Raul said.

"He's right." Arcade said.

"What do we do?" Veronica asked.

"I fear the worst." Boone said grimly.

"Have you met the mothef*cker? He's not dead, he can't be dead." Cass said.

"It may be so I'm afraid." Raul said. "He told me what to do if this happened."

"What would that be?" Arcade asked.

"We need to find a guy in the Divide and tell him what happened and that he'll know what to do." Raul explained.

"No one lives in the Divide." Boone said.

"That's what I thought too, at least we'll know him when we see him." Raul said.

"Well okay, let's go." Arcade said.


	10. Ragged Old Flag

**The Divide, 3:00PM**

Ulysses was cooking his lunch at a campfire, he had the Courier's robot, Ed-E sitting next to him, what was left of it at least.

Ulysses hated to admit it, but he was touched by the machine's willingness to sacrifice itself to stop the missiles, and surprised by how much the Courier cared for it.

Unfortunately he was not a mechanic, that was more of the Courier's thing.

Maybe he should just give it to the Courier the next time he came by.

Ulysses heard footsteps, several footsteps.

"Why have you come here?" Ulysses asked calm, yet sternly, while reaching for his smg.

Cass, Boone, Veronica, Raul, Arcade, and Ed-E (Regular Ed-E, not LR Ed-E) walked up, well Ed-E floated but you get what I mean.

"Pick up that gun and we'll blow your brains out." Cass said angrily, pointing her shotgun at Ulysses.

"Okay." Ulysses stood up calmly and turned around.

"Who the h*ll are you?" Cass asked.

"You did not answer my question. Why have you come here?" Ulysses repeated his question.

"None of your d*mn business jacka*s!" Cass yelled, still aiming her gun at him.

"Cass, you do realize this is probably the guy right?" Arcade said matter-of-factly. "He's probably the only person here."

"He's right Amigo." Raul added.

"Yes I am the only one who resides in this land of death." Ulysses said in his usual stern tone of voice. "You search for me?" He asked calmly.

"We search for our friend Six." Arcade replied.

"You speak of the Courier?" Ulysses asked.

"Yes." Veronica replied. "He went missing, he would have told us something if he was going away this long." She explained.

"How long?" Ulysses asked.

"Three days." Boone told him calmly.

"Three days? You waste my time." Ulysses said calmly.

"He said to come to you if this happened, that you would know what to do." Raul explained.

"The crater, the Big Empty." Ulysses told them.

"The research facility?" Arcade asked curiously.

"Yes." Ulysses replied. "I must go there."

"Don't you mean we?" Raul asked.

"No, only I will go." Ulysses replied sternly. "You will slow me down, the crater is dangerous, it requires subtlety, something this group seems to lack." He explained in his typical cryptic fashion.

"He's are friend." Boone said sternly.

"Yes but he told me to go, he made no mention of you." Ulysses explained as he packed up his things, he glanced at Raul's jumpsuit. "Is the suit for show ghoul? Or do you know machines?" He asked zealously.

"Si I am a mechanic." Raul replied. "Why?"

"Fix the machine." He pointed at broken Ed-E. "It belongs to the Courier." He stated as started to leave.

"You can't just leave!" Cass yelled angrily.

"You will not stop me." Ulysses said confidentely, and he was right, they didn't.

"Wow, what a douche." Cass said.

Ulysses walked for several days to reach the crater, it was as he remembered.

He walked into the tunnel he used to enter and exit the last time, but it was blocked by rubble. Thankfully he found an opening and crawled through.

He made it to the main facility, the "Think Tank" as it was called.

He entered it, the shells, the brains were there.

"INTRUDER ALERT, WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!" Klein shouted at his typical volume level.

"I seek the Courier." Ulysses stated calmly.

"It seeks a mailman?" 0 asked, clearly confused.

"NO YOU MORON, HE SEEKS THE COURIER, THE LOBOTOMITE, FORMER LOBOTOMITE I MEAN!" Klein exclaimed.

"Yes, where is he?" Ulysses asked.

"We do not know, why would we know?" 0 asked.

"@@@@*...] @@@[...] @@@" 8 said.

"OF COURSE, THE TRACKER THAT'S RIGHT." Klein shouted.

"Tracker?" Ulysses asked curiosly.

"WE INSTALLED A TRACKER IN THE TRANSPORTALPONDER, THE SIGNAL IS FAINT BUT WE CAN LOCK ON TO IT!" Klein responded.

"Yes, and we've also detected multiple anomalies in other areas, it may be related." Dala added.

"Can you send me to it?" Ulysses asked.

"Not yet, we have to work on it." Borous replied.

"WE WILL TELL YOU WHEN WE ARE DONE, GOODBYE!" Klein said.


	11. taking a break

So I'm afraid I have to put this story on hold for now, I'm currently backed up with school so it's hard to balance the two.

Don't worry it's not over yet though.


	12. Runnin' With The Devil

City Of Vale, A Few Weeks Later

Six was walking through Vale in his riot gear, Alice said he would put people on edge wearing full body armor but he didn't care. He'd rather not get killed.

He needed some ammo, and Alice wanted him to get some groceries too.

He ran out of regular ammo a few years ago and had to switch to Dust rounds. He was still working on making energy cells though.

His train of thought was interrupted when he saw a bunch of cop cars speed by with their sirens on.

"None of my business." Six said to himself. "Which is exactly why I'm going to go check it out." He said as he ran after the cop cars.

He arrived at a police barricade outside a large warehouse by the docks. There were also armored SWAT trucks there.

"Stay back sir!" A officer yelled at him.

"Relax I'm a huntsman, what's going on?" Six asked the cop.

"Oh, sorry sir." The man apologized. "It's the Dust Devils, they've barricaded themselves inside the warehouse, they have hostages, we think they have a bomb." The officer explained. "They refuse to negotiate with us sir, we don't know what to do." The cop said worriedly.

The Dust Devils, Six recognized the name, a dangerous terrorist group mainly made up of rogue Hunters and former Atlas soldiers.

They were well armed, highly trained, and extremely devoted to their cause.

Their cause being the total annihilation of all four kingdoms, as well as said kingdom's Hunters, militaries and law enforcement. They wanted to burn all laws and borders then sculpt a new kingdom from the ashes. They were pure anarchists, and it made Six's blood boil.

He didn't mind some chaos but he drew the line somewhere. This was a clean world with abundant resources and these idiots wanted to ruin it for everyone else. They wanted a wasteland, they didn't know what they were asking for. He'd show them first-hand what a wasteland does to a person, and what someone from the Wastleland can do to another person.

But they had hostages, and a bomb. He couldn't just barge in there.

He looked down and saw a manhole cover. "Hey does the sewer system run under the warehouse?" He asked the cop.

"Yeah, why?" The cop asked.

"Oh, no reason." Six said as he removed the cover.

"What're you going to do?" The cop asked.

"I'm going to go in there all stealthy, save those hostages, disarm the bomb, and beat the s*it out of those terrorists.

"That's a bad idea." A cop said.

"Sure is, but you got a better one?"

"Not really no."

"Didn't think so." Six said. "By the way, you don't need them alive right?"

"Well they're terrorists and people are in danger so I say who cares about those scumbags." The cop said.

"My thoughts exactly." Six said as he dropped into the sewer.

Six switched into his Stealth Suit.

"Hello, it sure has been a while." The suit said, making Six jump.

"Son of a b*tch, I forgot you talked." Six said in a hushed yet angry tone. "Hi." He said to the suit. "Now please be quiet."

"Ok." She? It? said.

After the little scare Six started to traverse the sewer system. Thanks to his cybernetic eye implants he could see perfectly in the dark.

He made it under the warehouse, the pipes let him know he was under a bathroom.

There was a drainage grate on the bathroom floor, it was bolted to the floor but it was rusted. With his strength it didn't take much effort to break it loose.

He slid it out of the way then climbed up into the bathroom then carefully placed it back over the hole.

Suddenly Six felt like he was back in the Wasteland, well a bathroom in the Wasteland.

There was mold on the walls, dust, (The dirt kind) and cobwebs everywhere. The building was abandoned so the power and water were probably shut off.

Six went over to the door and slowly and carefully cracked it open.

The first thing he noticed was the large amount of well armed less than reputable individuals, in Layman's terms, a bunch of douchebags with guns.

They were all wearing matching uniforms, black combat pants with knee pads, a black long-sleeved shirt, black combat boots, black gloves, black bulletproof vests and black ballistic face masks.

They were mainly armed with assault rifles, some had smg's and shotguns, likely stolen Atlas weapons.They also had flashlights to help them see in the dimly lit warehouse, the only other light being the sun shining through the windows.

He couldn't see the hostages anywhere though, there were old shipping containers everywhere blocking his view, they'd make good cover though.

Six put on a Stealth Boy, switched it on and slipped out of the bathroom.

Although he was cloaked he still stuck to the shadows and avoided the guards.

Six needed to stay hidden, the Stealth Suit wouldn't stop a bullet, plus they might kill the hostages.

Six found the hostages at the center of the warehouse, they were tied up.

There were 12 hostages, they had what looked like bomb vests on. They were in a circle around a larger bomb.

There was a man walking in a circle around them, he was wearing the same uniform as the others, minus the mask and vest. He had short black hair with some kind of dog ears protruding from his head and dark blue eyes.

'Must be the guy in charge.'

The man had a large sword on his back, it reminded Six of Lanius' sword. He also had a large handgun in his left hand, it looked like a Desert Eagle.

He was talking on his Scroll, Six was able to make out what the man was saying.

"Yes sir, the hostages are secure."

"Half the police force is sitting outside."

"They're none the wiser sir.".

"Understood sir." The man hung up the phone.

'Half the police force? None the wiser?' Six thought.

'What is this? A trap? A diversion? I better find out.'

Six was cut short by a familiar noise. His Scroll was ringing, he forgot to silence it.

"Ah crap." Six said.

Six quickly turned it off but it was too late. He could practically hear the whole warehouse turning towards him.

"Huh. Sounds like we have a stray lamb in the wolf's den." The leader said in an intimidating voice. "Well little lamb, come out now before things get messy." He pointed his gun in Six's direction.

'Damn, this is bad. If I just walk out they'll shoot me for sure. Guess I'm going loud.'

Six rounded the corner and rushed the Faunas man. He activated his Turbo implant and everything slowed down. He barely dodged the bullet that came at him.

Six tossed a flash grenade at the man. It detonated and the man dropped to the ground. Faunas had better hearing and eyesight then humans, so a flashbang was even more effective against them.

Six kicked the man in the face, knocking him to the ground. He grabbed the man's pistol and aimed it at his face.

The other Devils had just realised what happened as they aimed their guns at him.

"Don't even try it! Not unless you want your boss to take a bullet to the face!" He yelled at them, trying to sound as intimidating as possible.

"You think my Aura can't stop that?" The man asked calmly.

"You think it can stop the bombs I planted around the warehouse?!" Six bluffed as he pulled out a detonator in his other hand and waved it around.

"You're bluffing! You won't kill the hostages!"

"Won't I? What's a few lives lost compared to killing all you scumbags!?" Six shouted.

"You won't live to see that victory!" The man countered.

"I've survived far worse than this, believe me!"

Six noticed some of the Devils moving closer. "Hey! Back the hell off!" Six fired a shot into the air.

"You heard the lamb. Give him some space." The leader said.

"If I'm the lamb you're the serpent pal! So shut your damn mouth before I make you eat dust!" Six threatened.

"Now we're gonna play a little game. I ask a question you give an answer. You give an answer I don't like we have a problem, and if we have a problem I have a problem and if I have a problem you have a problem, specifically a 12 millimeter problem right between your eyes!" Six threatened.

The guy went on about Aura but Six had never fought an Aura user that could take a 50. to the head, if there was one it wasn't this guy.

"You understand?!" Six asked the man.

"Yes." He replied.

"Good. First question, what's your plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know you aren't just going to sit in this warehouse all day. You're a distraction aren't you?" Six asked.

"Huh, clever. You're right, but unfortunately you're too late." The man said.

Before Six could question the man he heard a loud noise, an explosion, a big one.

"What the f*ck did you do?!" Six yelled angrily at the man.

"Culled the herd." The man replied sadistically.

Suddenly there was an explosion over their heads. The roof collapsed, rappel ropes dropped from a Bullhead above.

It distracted Six enough for the leader to pull his legs out from underneath him.

The man picked his gun back up. Six tried to get back up but the man put his foot on his chest.

"Oh how the tables have turned. Well we don't need these hostages anymore, fellas'." The wolf signalled to his men who in return opened fire on the hostages, killing them.

"The bombs were fake by the way, why waste good explosives on a mere distraction when you can use them on City Hall instead." The faunas said.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that!" Six yelled, letting his anger take over.

"Maybe some day. Not today though." The boss said. "You on the other hand, you still have to pay for your little intrusion. My leader will want to meet you."

Before Six could say anything he was knocked out by a boot to the face.

 **Well I'm back for now. My update schedule will still be kinda here and there though. Anyways, we have a new enemy, The Dust Devils. Another thing, I may have made a typo in an earlier chapter so I'm going to clear it up, Ruby is currently 7 years old in this story. Well that's all. Peace.**


	13. Highway To Hell Part One

**City of Vale, Six's Apartment**

Alice was watching the news. City hall had been bombed. There was at least 100 casualties.

She was worried, Six was out there and she knew he'd get involved in this mess, he always got involved. She hoped he wouldn't get in over his head.

 **Unknown Location**

Six woke up restrained to something, he was moving. He was strapped to a dolly cart.

He was in a hallway with white metal walls. There were Dust Devils walking the halls, these weren't wearing masks, they gave Six angry looks.

"Huh, look who's awake." A familiar voice said. It was the wolf faunas from before.

"Oh great you again." Six said. "Hmm, nice place you got here, cozy."

"Shut up." The wolf faunas said.

"Well that's not very nice." Six said. "You aren't being a very hospitable host right now."

"I said shut up."

"You aren't grasping my point. Look, you knocked me out, abducted me, transported me to wherever this is, and strapped me to a damn cart." Six said. "So the least you can do is let me talk."

"No, shut up."

"Fair enough." Six said, giving up.

They came to a metal door.

The faunus pushed a button on the intercom next to the door.

"Sir, I have the prisoner here." He said.

"Bring him in." A deep voice said on the other side.

The door opened and Six was wheeled inside.

The office was rather simple, with clean, white metal walls and floors and a large metal desk in the middle, also white. Everything about the placed screamed Atlas.

At the desk sat a man, the leader most likely.

He looked around forty or so. He had short brown hair, one blue eye. His left eye had a black eyepatch over it with a diagonal scar under the patch. He had several smaller scars on his face.

"Our new friend, I presume?

He stood up and walked towards Six, allowing Six a better look at him.

He was around six foot five, he was muscular. He wore black combat pants, black combat boots, a black sleeveless shirt, and black bulletproof vest.

He had several scars on his arms, as well as a tattoo on his left bicep, a laughing black skull engulfed in flames, the Dust Devil's insignia.

"Yes sir. This fool attempted to defeat us by himself." The faunus douchebag said.

"I see. What is your name?" The leader asked Six.

"Lee Oliver." Six lied, not wanting to use his real name, well not his real name but you know what I mean. Plus olive was a color right? Olive. Oliver. Same thing. The late general surely wouldn't mind.

"Well Mr. Oliver. I am Titus Cobalt, leader of the Dust Devils." He said proudly.

"I'd clap but I'm a little tied up at the moment." Six joked.

"A jokester huh?" Titus asked.

"It's kind of my thing yeah." Six said.

"Well you won't be making jokes for long." Titus said.

"You underestimate my power." Six responded.

"What made you think you could defeat my men?"

"Thinking isn't really my thing." Six replied.

"You're a Huntsman aren't you?" Titus asked.

"Me? No way. Not my thing." Six lied.

"You attacked a highly trained group of people by yourself and you aren't a Huntsman?"

"Yeah that's right." Six replied.

"Huh. Nero, take him to see the good doctor. See if he can't get him to tell the truth." Titus said.

"Yes sir." The wolf faunus, now known as Nero said.

Six was wheeled out of the room and back into the hallway.

"He was nice." Six said sarcstically.

"Fool. You should have told the truth. Now the doctor will pry it from you." Nero said.

"That's not very humanitarian but okay."

Six was wheeled into some sort of labratory.

"Doctor, I have a new patient for you. We need answers from him." Nero said.

A tall, lanky man in a lab coat looked up from his work. He wore a black gas mask, concealing his face.

"Ah, how fortunate. I just used up my last one." He said in a slightly muffled voice.

He walked over to Six and got up in his face. "An interesting specimen. Clearly a fighter, judging from the various scars, including two bullet wounds to the head. Very fascinating indeed." The doctor said.

"Put him over there." The doctor said, pointing to an area in the center of the lab.

"Got it." Nero said, ordering the Devils to move Six.

"Good. That will be all, now run along like a good little doggie." The doctor said to Nero.

Nero growled, but said no words as he walked out.

"An annoying little brat, but he does not matter. It's you that does." The doctor said.

"Gee thanks."

The doctor turned looked at his tools.

Six looked around the room. There weren't any cameras. Good.

'Now's a good a time as any.' He thought.

Six effortlessly snapped the leather straps that held him down and rushed at the doctor.

The doctor quickly spun around and drove a syringe into Six's neck.

"How predictable." The doctor said as Six fell to the ground and faded into unconsciousness.

Six woke up looking at a metal ceiling. He couldn't move. He was on some kind of table.

"Interesting. You should have stayed out longer." He heard the doctor say.

The table lifted up and leaned foward bringing Six to eye level with the doctor.

"A fascinating specimen indeed. Various cybernetic implants. Bones coated in a strange metal. Evidence of a recent lobotomy, how strange." The doctor said in a intrigued voice. "I haven't introduced myself. Dr. Jonathan Blanc, former Atlas scientist. And you?"

"Lee Oliver." Six answered.

"That's a lie. I have a degree in psychology. As well as chemistry, engineering, and medicine." Blanc said matter-of-factly.

"Good to know." Six said.

"Now, shall we begin?" Blanc asked.

"Begin what?"

"The experiment of course. Cobalt needs answers and I need someone to test my new formula on." Blanc said.

"Formula. What are you going to use truth serum?"

"Truth serum? How quaint. No, it's far more complex than simple truth serum." Dr. Blanc said, insulted.

"It is what I like to call a fear toxin. It directly affects the subject's amygdala, the part of the brain that causes fear, causing them to imagine their greatest fears." Blanc elaborated.

"You're going to use that on me? If that kills me you'll never get answers."

"I guess that fool Cobalt will have to do without his answers. But don't worry. It shouldn't kill you, only make you wish you were dead." Blanc said as he drove the needle into Six's neck.

Six waited a moment but nothing happened. "I guess your precious toxin didn't work." He said.

Suddenly his vision started to blur. Then he passed out.

Six woke up on the floor, he looked up, he was in Beacon, it was burning.

'What, is this real?'

There were dead bodies everywhere.

'This can't be real. But it feels like it.'

Six heard screams, he ran towards him, he found a grotesque sight.

His friends. Cass, Boone, Veronica, Raul, and Arcade, hanging from crosses. Lily and Rex lay dead on the ground at their feet, next to Ed-E's destroyed chassis.

"No, no this isn't happening."

"It is, messenger." A familiar voice said.

'No. No. That voice.' It sent chills down Six's spine.

He turned around and saw a familiar, terrifying sight. That face, that mask.

"L-Lanius?" He asked, shaking with fear.

"We meet again messenger, now I have a message for you." He said as he tossed something down.

Alice and Ruby. Their corpses, bloody and mutilated.

"No, N-no! This isn't real! None of this is real!"

Lanius grabbed Six by the throat by one hand.

"Time to die messenger." Lanius said, raising his sword with his other hand.

Six awoke with a scream just as he drove in the blade.

He looked around. He was in the lab again.

"Well I'll admit you were supposed to remain conscious, but I can see the serum still worked." Blanc said. "So are you ready to answer some questions or too scared?"

Six was too traumatized to talk. He was still shaking with fear.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

'That wasn't real, but it felt real, and he caused it!' Six's fear was slowly replaced with anger.

"Y-You b-bastard." Six said angrily.

"Save the insults, I've heard them all before."

"I-I'll kill you!"

"I've heard that too."

Six was seething with rage now. His hatred outweighed his fear. When he got mad things got messy.

Six pushed against the metal restraints with all his strength, all his rage. They snapped under the pressure.

"What!? Impossible!" Blanc yelled.

Six slammed his fist into the doctor's face, sending him onto the floor and knocking his mask off, revealing a head of white hair, red eyes, and a pale face that bore a look of true fear.

Six grabbed the doctor by the throat. He began punching him in the face repeatedly.

"N-No! Please." The doctor pleaded.

"What's a matter doc? Scared?" Six yelled.

As he went in for another punch the doctor grabbed a scalpel and drove it into Six's forearm, causing him to reel back, allowing the doctor to push a red button on the wall, sounding an alarm.

"Damnit!" Six cursed as he pulled the scalpel out of his arm.

The doc then took that chance to escape out the door.

"Son of a whore!"

Six quickly accessed his Pip-Boy, switching to his Elite Riot Gear and equipping his katana and Blood-Nap, as well as some assorted grenades. Thankfully the only weapons he had that they took was a combat knife and some throwing knives. They also took his detonator but he could make a new one.

'Time to go.'

Six ran out the door and to the left.

'I need a gun. I really wish I had some ammo.'

He rounded a corner and ran into a group of soldiers. He delivered a right hook to one's face and wrenched the assault rifle from his hands.

With his left hand he unsheathed Blood-Nap and plunged it through another's throat. He grabbed that one as a shield and opened fire on the other three with the rifle.

It made quick work as they fell down dead. He retrieved his knife and kept running. Now armed with an assault rifle.

'Need to get the hell out of here now.' He thought.

He heard several loud footfalls. More soldiers.

He turned down a long corridor. At the end of it stood the wolf faunus, Nero.

"You!" He yelled.

Six charged him at full speed.

Nero fired his desert eagle but it missed.

Six tackled Nero and they both went through the window behind him.

 **To be continued...**


	14. Highway To Hell Part 2

Nero and Six fell several feet after crashing through the window. They collided with the metal floor of some kind of aircraft hangar. Six's rifle flew from his hands.

Six was a little shook up from the impact, but he got to his feet rather quickly. Not as quick as Nero though, who seemed to have not even felt it. Aura, of course.

Nero drew the large sword from his back and slashed at Six, who attempted to block it with his katana, which proceeded to snap in half from the force.

"Was that thing made of cardboard?" Nero mocked.

"Umm, truce?" Six asked.

"Not a chance." Nero said, attempting a vertical slash that Six barely sidestepped out of the way from. Six charged forward and leaped into the air, preforming a Legion Assault on Nero, knocking him back onto the ground.

Six went for his rifle but before he could grab it a massive explosion shook the facility.

"What the hell was that!?" Both Six and Nero said at the same time.

The huge hangar door blew apart in a massive explosion.

Four white bullhead airships flew through the hole.

Several black and red robots dropped out, at least 10 from each ship, Atlesian Knight 130's.

"Atlas!?" Nero yelled.

The hangar turned into a free fire zone in a matter of moments as both sides opened fire on each other. More Dust Devils began to flood into the hangar.

Six used the oppurtunity to grab his newly acquired rifle and make a break for the nearest door.

Nero looked at him for a moment then looked at the attackers. He decided the others could handle the robots and ran after his prey.

Six sprinted through the base, thankfully most of the Devils were preoccupied by the attackers who had apparently breached the base at multiple points.

'How do I get out of this hell hole?'

Six heard soldiers coming down the corridor he was in so he ran through a random door.

He found himself inside some sort of armory. It looked rather well stocked with weapons and ammo.

'Huh. Looks like Lady Luck has dealt the cards in my favor once again.'

Six went over to the weapon lockers. They were locked, but he quickly picked them open with ease.

"What do we have here?" Six said to himself as he found plenty of ammo for his guns, minus Remnant's version of 45-70 Gov't. There was .45 Auto, 9mm,308, 5.56, and 12 gauge shells.

Six quickly loaded his guns, he loaded Maria and Light **(This is what I'll call A Light Shining In Darkness for simplicity)**

He also materialized a .45 submachine gun and loaded it. He just finished when the door next to him opened, he turned and came face to face with the barrel of a revolver.

It belonged to a man, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing white combat pants, a white button up shirt, blue vest, red tie, black combat boots, white gloves and a white trench coat. He was clearly Atlas.

"Identify yourself." He said.

"Whoa calm down man." Six said.

"I said identify yourself. I won't ask again." He repeated.

"Ok ok." Six figured he shouldn't lie to this guy. "My name is Six, I'm a Huntsman."

"I've heard of you from the general, why are you here?" The man asked.

"I got captured, I'm trying to get the hell out of here." Six explained. "What about you?"

"My name is Mark Frost, I'm an Atlesian specialist, my mission is to destroy this base." Mark introduced himself and explained his purpose as he lowered his gun.

"I'm all for blowing up these bastards. What's the plan?" Six asked.

"I suppose I could use some help. We need to get to the reactor on the sub-level and overide the safeties, causing it to overload. Then we escape the facility and make it to the evac point." Frost explained.

"Alright, lead the way." Six said.

"Ok." Mark pulled out a second revolver and went over to the door Six came through.

"Ok, we need to go left once we go out this door. We fight our way to the reactor, killing any and all hostiles, these rats deserve no mercy." Frost explained in a cold and strict tone.

"Don't have to tell me twice man." Six said, readying his gun.

"One, two, three. Go!" Frost commanded as he opened the door and charged out, Six behind him, albeit a bit slower than Frost.

They ran as fast as they could, a squad of soldiers got in their way, Frost raised both of his revolvers and took two down with headshots.

Six opened fire with his .45 SMG, the torrent of bullets ripped the last three to pieces. He reloaded it as he kept running.

Frost turned left and Six followed him.

Two came around a corner, Frost slid across the floor to dodge the bullets they fired at him, he put a round through one's head and transformed the other gun into a tomahawk and threw it through the other's head, he picked it up as he ran past.

'Damn, this guy's no joke.' Six thought.

Frost stopped at a door and opened it. "Down here." Frost said.

They ran down several stairs. At the bottom was several computers and windows, on the other side of the windows was the reactor, a large spherical device with what was clearly Dust swirling around inside, it flashed with red and yellow energy.

"Now that's an explosion waiting to happen." Six said.

"Agreed." Frost said. "Now let's get to work." Frost began to mess with a computer.

"How long is this going to give us to escape?" Six asked.

"Maybe ten minutes." The soldier replied.

"Maybe? I don't like maybe when it involves explosions." Six said.

"I don't either, but we don't have a choice."

"Damnit, ok." Six said.

"Alright It's set, we need to move now." Frost said as they went back to the door.

"Follow me, same as before."

"Right." Six replied.

They ran out the door and took off full speed down the corridor.

Things started to explode around them, soldiers ran around in a panic.

'I hope he knows what he's doing.'

They ran down several corridors. They made their way back to the hangar. It was on fire, most of the airships were destroyed, except for one. There was still a few soldiers and Atlas bots battling it out.

The two began to run to the remaining Bullhead.

Six was stopped when a bullet tore through his calf. He stumbled and fell down.

"Huntsman!!!" He heard Nero yell as he ran towards him, he shot Six with his Desert Eagle, if it weren't for his adamantium skeleton it would have obliterated his leg.

Six fought through the pain and got up and kept running to the ship. But Nero was fast, real fast.

"Start the ship!" Six yelled at Frost, who was climbing into the cockpit of the dropship.

Six jumped into the cabin of the dropship, just as it was taking off Nero lept on too. He grabbed Six's leg and tried to pull him out. Six fell but grabbed onto the side of the ship.

Six's leg surged with pain at the added weight.

"You aren't escapi-" Nero was cut off as Six kicked him in the face, making him fall.

The dropship flew through the hole in the hangar door just as the base exploded. Six felt intense heat as the blast scorched his back and legs.

The ship didn't get far before it began to go down.

The ship crashed into the snow and Six lost consciousness.


	15. Crashed

**Somewhere In Atlas, 5:00 P** **M**

Six woke up, he was laying on his back in the snow, his legs and lower back hurt from the burns and the bullet wound, the cold snow making it worse.

Six tried to stand up, his leg throbbed with pain and he fell onto his knees.

He looked over at the wreckage of the ship, Mark crawled out of it. He was bleeding from his forehead, it didn't look very severe though.

"Frost, over here." Six called out.

"Six? You good?" Frost asked.

"Don't worry, it's just pain." Six replied. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Don't know, my scroll broke in the crash." Frost answered.

Six checked his Pip-Boy map, it started working again after he connected it to the CCT.

"We're not near any villages or towns." Six said. "Where's the evac point?" He asked Mark.

Mark walked over and looked at the map. "Here." He pointed at a spot a few miles away. "It's a wide clearing, a bullhead will be waiting. I don't know if we'll make it in time though." He explained.

"We should get moving then." Six tried to get up but fell again. "Damn, the bullet's still in there." He said.

"Well there's a snowstorm coming, we should get somewhere safe before we tend to that." Frost said, pointing to the south.

"Alright, hold on." Six pulled out a syringe of Med-X and jabbed it into his leg.

Six got to his feet and followed Frost north.

They walked for several minutes until they saw some sort of small building.

Frost pulled out one of his revolvers and signaled Six to move up.

They stacked up by the door, Mark counted down from 3 to 1 on his fingers then threw the door open and scanned the room.

"It's clear." Mark said as he entered the building.

Six walked in. "Looks like some kind of shelter." He said.

"Hunter's cabin maybe." Mark added. "Looks abandoned though."

"It's shelter from the storm at least." Six said.

"Yeah, you need to look at that leg before it gets infected. I'll start a fire." Mark said as he went outside to get some firewood.

Six sat down on the floor with his back against the wall.

'I should deal with the bullet first, then the burns.' He thought as he looked through his Pip-Boy. He materialized a pair of forceps, some bandages, and some Stimpaks.

"Okay, let's hope that Med-X is still in effect." He said as he put the forceps in the wound. He writhed in pain, but it would hurt more if the Med-X wasn't working.

He felt around for the bullet until he found it and gripped onto it.

He took deep breaths and pulled the bullet out of his calf.

He wrapped it with bandages, then wrapped bandages around the burns on his legs. Then he used Stimpaks on the areas.

"There we go, that should heal pretty fast." He said.

Frost walked back in with firewood in his hands and started to work on a fire in the fire pit in the center of the room.

"Do you have an Aura?" Frost asked.

"No, I never unlocked it."

"Then you are one crazy bastard."

"You don't have to tell me that." Six laughed.

The fire started burning. "There we go. We'll just wait here until the snowstorm stops." Frost said

"I hate snow... so much." Six said annoyed.

"You get used to it in Atlas." Mark said.

"I'm used to sand."

"You're from Vacuo then?"

"Something like that yeah." Six replied.

"How are those wounds?" Frost asked.

"They're good. I heal fast." Six said. 'Think you Monocyte Breeder Implant' Six thought.

"So how did they get you?" Mark asked.

"They had hostages in a warehouse in Vale, I went in by myself to save them. They killed the hostages and captured me." Six said, filled with regret.

"Damn monsters." Frost said angrily.

"Yeah, and my girlfriend is going to kill me." Six said.

Mark gave a slight chuckle.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Six woke up. 'Must've fallen asleep.' He looked around, Frost was gone.

Six checked his wounds. They were almost completely healed. 'The benefits of cybernetic modification.'

Frost walked back in. "You're awake, good. We need to move." He said.

"Alright, let's go." Six got up and followed him outside. The sun was coming up.

They began to walk. They encounterd Grimm along the way. Mark dispatched them with ease. Six did his best but he was severely underpowered compared to an Atlesian specialist.

They walked until they heard a voice call out "Stop right there humans!"

"Ah s*it." Six said, knowing who it was.

Several White Fang troops walked out from the trees with guns raised.

"This won't end well." Six said.


	16. Cold As Ice

Six and Mark were surrounded by the White Fang. Five soldiers. They pointed their SMG's at them.

"Put your hands up!" A deer faunus yelled.

"Ok ok, calm down fellas' don't do anything crazy." Six said as he and Mark raised their hands.

"Shut it!" Some sort of boar faunus ordered."Now you and soldier boy throw down your weapons!"

Mark looked at Six questioningly. Six nodded, letting him know to do it.

They tossed them down.

"C'mon guys! What happened to the peaceful protests?" Six asked.

"This bastard's kingdom put an end to that!" The boar said angrily, pointing at Mark.

"I have no problem with your people!" Mark said calmly. "Unlike many of my kind."

"Shut up! Your kingdom turned us into the animals we are, by treating us like monsters!" The boar yelled.

"So you wear masks like monsters? You kill people like animals? What does that achieve? It will only make things worse." Six interrupted.

"What the hell did you-" The boar started before some sort of cow faunus with horns cut him off.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiosly.

"By killing and robbing the humans you only add fuel to the fire. The cycle will only repeat, and at what cost? How many innocents will be caught in the crossfire?" Six elaborated.

"What do we do then?" A female rabbit faunus asked.

"Prove them wrong. Be better then them. Show them you're not what they think you are." Six explained. "If they don't accept it, to hell with them! Don't let them get to you." Six said.

"Are you seriously listening to this guy?" The boar asked.

"He's right guys. This isn't the way." The male deer said in realization. He removed his mask.

The rabbit and cow followed suit. "Yeah. This is wrong." The rabbit said.

"I don't agree with this, but I'm with you guys no matter what." The boar said, reluctantly removing his mask as well.

"Violet? What about you?" The Deer faunus asked the female bat faunus in the back.

She nodded in agreement.

'Maybe she can't talk.' Six thought.

"Ok, well I gu-" The deer was cut off by roaring in the distance.

"Grimm?" The rabbit asked.

Six and Mark grabbed their guns.

"You guys got an Aura?" Six asked the Faunus

"Yeah." They all answered.

"Good, get ready." Six said, raising Maria in one hand and Light in the other. Mark followed suit, pointing his guns at the forest.

The faunus aimed their SMG's at the woods.

Beowolves ran from the woods, it was like a swarm of death.

"Light em' up!" Six shouted.

They all opened fire on the Grimm.

Six holstered his pistols and unslung the assault rifle he got from the Devils.

The Beowolves went down as easily as always. But the chaos attracted something bigger. A Beringel burst from the trees. The massive ape charged at them.

They fired but it dodged the bullets and closed the distance, slamming the back of it's hand into Six's stomach, sending him flying several feet and colliding with a tree.

Six had the wind knocked out of him, he couldn't breathe.

His conciousness began to fade.

He looked to the others attempting to fight off the Beringel. They were failing.

Six caught his breath. "Come on you bastard. Get the hell up." Six made it to his feet.

He got out the Gobi campaign rifle and took aim at the Beringel.

"Smile you ugly son of a-" Six fired at it's head and blew a hole clean through it. It fell down and disentegrated.

He walked back to the others.

"Are you ok?" The cow faunus asked.

"I think it knocked a few things loose, but yeah I'll live." Six said, gripping his side.

"Let's hope nothing else shows up." The boar faunus said.

"Did you really just say that?" The deer asked.

"Say what?"

"You said "Let's hope nothing else shows up." You don't say that." The deer explained.

"You watch too many movies, man" The boar said.

Six kneeled down and put his ear close to the ground.

"More Grimm, a lot of them."

"You sure about that, master hunter?" The boar asked.

"He's right." The rabbit girl's ears perked up. "At least 20 or so."

"You watch too many movies!" The deer mocked.

"Shut up." The boar said.

Then they heard a bunch of gunshots and what sounded like 'Energy weapons?' Six thought.

Then some people ran from the woods. Dirt and blood covered people. Fiends.

'What the hell?'

A Beowolf pounced on one of them, tearing him apart.

"Aahhhhhh! What the f*ck are those things!?" One yelled.

"Who are those people?" The deer asked.

"A bunch of morons." Six said.

Six used the Gobi rifle to shoot the beowolves chasing them.

"It's that f*cking mailman!" One of the Fiends yelled, pointing at Six.

"Mailman!? Mailman!?" Six angrily shot the Fiend.

"You killed Kenny! You bastard!" Another one yelled, charging him with a bat.

"C'mon man? Really?" Six asked, shooting him with the Gobi rifle as well.

Mark and the faunus just stood there, really confused.

"I'll kill you!" Yet another Fiend yelled, attempting to fire his varmint rifle, which jammed. "Damn gun!"

"Maybe you should clean it." Six said.

"Clean this!" The Fiend threw the gun, which then went like 3 feet then landed on the ground with a thud.

"I'm just going to leave." The Fiend said, trying to leave before a beowolf leapt out and killed him. Six shot it.

"I don't even know what's happening." Mark said.

"Ok, anyone else?" Six yelled at the forest. "No? Ok."

'How were they here?'

 **Meanwhile In The** **Wasteland...**

Some Fiends were standing on guard outside their Vault.

"Hey you guys seen Kenny?" One walked up and asked them.

"Huh?" A guard asked.

"Where's Kenny?"

"Which one's Kenny?"

"The bald one."

"Oh, yeah I saw him."

"Where?"

"Well he was standing there, then a big blue portal sucked him and some other guys up."

"Lay off the Jet." The fiend said, walking away.

"You saw it right?" He turned to the other guard.

"Huh?" The other one asked.

"The portal."

"The what?"

"You know what? Nevermind."

 **Back On Remnant**

Six stood looking at the dead fiends.

"That was interesting." Mark said, walking over with the others. "Did you know them?"

"Just a gang I've ran into before, a bunch of psychotic drug addicts." Six explained.

"That was some nice shooting." The boar said.

"Yeah, I'm glad we talked it out." The deer said, impressed.

"Me too, name's Six by the way." Six said.

"Interesting." The deer said. "I'm Ryder, that's Burke." He pointed to the Boar. "That's Topaz." He pointed to rabbit girl. "Violet." He pointed to the bat girl."And Walker." He pointed to the cow faunus.

"I'm Mark." Frost said.

Six shook all the faunus' hands.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Six asked.

"Well, first, ditch these uniforms as soon as possible." Ryder said. "Then I don't know, maybe find some work as caravan guards, something like that. Hopefully outside of Atlas."

"Well, good luck." Six said.

"Yeah, I'd suggest staying away from the capital." Mark said.

"Don't have to tell us, thank you." Ryder said.

The two groups waved as they parted ways.

"You think they'll make it?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I think they'll be fine." Six said. "Let's get moving."

The two walked for about an hour and a half until they reached an empty clearing.

"This is it." Mark said.

"Well, where the hell is it?" Six asked.

"Probably hiding." Mark said. "Hold on." Mark keyed his earpiece. "Moray 3, come in Moray 3, this is Hades, do you read? Over." He spoke into it.

A bullhead rose and flew from the trees. "This is Moray 3, I read you Hades. I'm coming in for evac, over." A woman's voice said over the comm.

The bullhead landed and opened the side hatch, the two climbed in and walked towards the cockpit.

"You pick up a hitchiker Hades?" The pilot asked.

"Something like that." Mark said. "A Huntsman."

"Well, welcome aboard Huntsman." She said.

"Thank you." Six said, going to sit down.

"Bring us home pilot." Mark said.

"Yes sir." She said happily.

Mark sat down across from Six.

Six took his helmet off.

Six pointed at Mark and gestured towards the cockpit.

Mark caught on, shaking his head.

Six gave him a look that said 'Are you sure?'

Mark shrugged. "Kinda." He said quietly.

"You know I can see the cabin on the monitor right fellas?" The pilot asked over the intercom.

"Umm, yeah..." They both said.

"Yeah, right." The pilot said.

They remained fairly silent for the rest of the trip.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

"We're getting close to base now." The pilot said.

Six and Mark stood up. They felt the ship land.

The hatch opened and they climbed out.

"Ok, we'll talk to the commander and get you a ride home to Vale." Mark said.

"Alright, hey you gonna talk to that pilot?" Six asked.

"I don't know man." Mark said.

"I say go for it.What have you got to lose?"

"Maybe."

 **Atlesian Base, Command Room.**

Six and Mark entered the command room, it was a large room with many computers, with a circular one in the center resembling the Sink's central intelligence unit.

At the main computer stood a stoic, black and grey haired man in a uniform resembling Mark's, just with more medals.

"Commander." Mark said, snapping into a salute.

"Specialist Frost. I assume the mission was a success?" The man asked.

"Affirmative sir, the base was destroyed." Mark replied.

"Excellent work soldier. And this is?" The commander asked.

"Name's Six, I'm a Huntsman.Those jackasses captured me." Six explained.

"I see, I've heard talk of you in reports." He said. "I'm Commander White, Commanding officer of this base." He introduced himself.

"Sir, Six requires transport back to Vale." Mark stated.

"Well, I suppose we can spare a ship to get you there Mr. Six." White said.

"I'd appreciate it Commander." Six said.

"Of course, I'll arrange for a ship right away, soldier, escort him to the landing pads." White said to a random soldier.

"Yes, right this way sir." The soldier said.

Six followed him, he gave Mark a silent nod as he left.

 **Several Hours Later...**

The ship made it to Vale, finally.

Six thanked the pilot and stepped off.

"Man, Alice is gonna' kill me." He said as he walked home.

The city was still shook up from the bombing. Police barricades all over.

Six made it around them and back to his apartment. He took his helmet off before knocking on the door.

Alice opened the door.

"Miss me?" Six asked, immediately before getting punched in the face

"You dumbass!" Alice yelled. "What were you thinking!?"

"Umm... Well, honey. I wasn't really thinking." Six answered.

"Of course you weren't. Get in here you moron." Alice said, opening the door all the way. "We'll talk more inside."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
